criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Under the Knife
Under the Knife is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the tenth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Industrial Area, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The police found a plastic surgeon named Alan Cardwell left for dead in an alley. The killer turned out to be Paul Oaster, a writer. After Jones tricked Paul into confessing the murder, Paul said that he fell in love with a singer named Samantha Warner and would do anything to protect her. Paul could not bear it when it came to his attention that Alan had an affair with Samantha even though the surgeon was already married. In retaliation, the writer cornered Alan in Alberta Alley before stabbing him with a candlestick and fleeing the scene. For his actions, Judge Hall sentenced him to life in prison. Summary Victim *'Alan Cardwell' (stabbed in the stomach and left to die in an alley) Murder Weapon *'Candlestick' Killer *'Paul Oaster' Suspects Case 10 Suspect 1 (Sarah Cardwell).png|Sarah Cardwell jk.png|Joshua Kempe cn.png|Curtis Newman sw.png|Samantha Warner Case 10 Suspect 5 (Paul Oaster).png|Paul Oaster Killer's Profile *The killer wears glasses. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer plays golf. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes GBC10-CS1A.PNG|Backstreet GBC10-CS1B.PNG|Garbage Bin GBC10-CS2A.PNG|Barbershop GBC10-CS2B.PNG|Barber's Seat GBC10-CS3A.PNG|Pew GBC10-CS3B.PNG|Altar Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Backstreet. (Clues: Victim's Body, Passport, Wallet Contents; Victim identified: Alan Cardwell) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Torn Paper. (Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied; Result: Photograph; New Suspect: Samantha Warner) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays golf) *Talk to the singer from the photo found in the victim's throat. (Prerequisite: Photograph restored) *Examine Wallet Contents. (Result: Business Card; New Crime Scene: Barber Shop) *Investigate Barber Shop. (Prerequisite: Business Card found; Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Barber's Schedule; New Suspect: Joshua Kempe) *Question Joshua Kempe about the victim who was his client. (Prerequisite: Barber's Schedule found; New Suspect: Curtis Newman) *Question Curtis Newman about his heated argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Joshua interrogated; Profile updated: Curtis plays golf) *Analyze Passport. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Sarah Cardwell) *Go speak to the victim's wife Sarah Cardwell. (Prerequisite: Passport analyzed) *Examine Anonymous Paper. (Prerequisite: Sarah interrogated; Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Garbage Bin. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Broken Tip) *Analyze Broken Tip. (06:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pew; New Suspect: Paul Oaster) *Samantha Warner said Paul Oaster was the only one capable of killing for her. (Prerequisite: Broken Tip analyzed; Profile updated: Paul drinks coffee) *Question Samantha Warner about her affair with the victim. (Prerequisite: Paul interrogated) *Talk to Curtis about his affair with Samantha Warner. (Prerequisite: Samantha interrogated; Profile updated: Curtis drinks coffee) *Investigate Pew. (Prerequisite: Broken Tip analyzed; Clue: Candlestick) *Analyze Candlestick. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Candlestick) *Investigate Barber's Seat. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Leaflet) *Analyze Leaflet. (03:00:00) *Go talk to Sarah about her murdered husband's life insurance. (Prerequisite: Leaflet analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Samantha drinks coffee *Question Joshua about loitering near the crime scene. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Joshua drinks coffee) *Talk to Samantha Warner about living near the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Joshua interrogated; Profile updated: Samantha plays golf) *Investigate Altar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00; Attributes: The killer is right-handed and is a man; Profile updated: Curtis is left-handed) *Question Paul Oaster about the night of the murder. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Paul is right-handed and plays golf) *Profiles updated: Sarah is right-handed, Joshua is right-handed, Samantha is right-handed (All tasks before must be completed) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *See how Samantha Warner is doing. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Pew. (Prerequisite: Samantha interrogated; Clue: Broken Rosary) *Examine Broken Rosary. (Result: Rosary) *Give her rosary back to Samantha. (Prerequisite: Rosary restored; Reward: 50 XP) *See what the problem is with Joshua Kempe. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Barber Shop. (Prerequisite: Joshua interrogated; Clue: Hair Pile) *Examine Hair Pile. (Result: Scissors) *Analyze Scissors. (03:00:00) *Break up the fight and talk to Joshua Kempe. (Prerequisite: Scissors analyzed; Reward: Fashion Hairstyle) *Sarah Cardwell wants to talk to you. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Backstreet. (Prerequisite: Sarah interrogated; Clue: Ring) *Examine Ring. (Result: Wedding Date) *Give her ring back to Sarah Cardwell. (Prerequisite: Wedding Date deciphered; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (3 stars) Trivia *Rachel Priest can be seen on a TV screen in the "Barbershop" crime scene. *In the "Pew" crime scene, two things can be seen: **The Grumpy Cat. **The biblical quote "Ask and you shall receive", taken from the Gospel of Matthew. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area